


Borrowed Time

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Chronic Illness, Diabetes, Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Staying alive ain’t cheap, and they do what they must to survive





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Poker Pair Week - Lover | Pride | Bargaining

The bitter chill in the air nipped at Allen’s nose and, for the tenth time that night, he wished he’d brought a scarf—or at least bothered to check the forecast before he’d left the apartment. He’d spent half the night in the warmth of the club, but now that he was stuck waiting for his ride, he had to endure the cold with little protection. His cheap gloves didn’t help, as the wind whipped right through the thin polyester, and his coat would’ve been fine, if it were fifteen degrees warmer. He would turn into a popsicle before his ride showed up.

Standing at the corner of a gas station at 2:00 A.M. frayed Allen’s nerves. The block was deserted, save for a few cars passing by, their headlights blinding in the dark. He shoved his hands in his pockets, fingers tight around the wads of stolen cash and prayed no one stopped. He wasn’t exactly in the posh part of town, and the only thing worse than some asshole stopping to hassle him would be if a cop caught him loitering. He didn’t fancy explaining himself, or why he was out alone at such a late hour. He didn’t have the time or the energy to waste on it.

Allen checked the time on his phone again, and resisted the urge to call and make sure his ride hadn’t bailed. As he shoved the phone back in the pocket, a pair of headlights came into view. He waited, trying not to look suspicious, but when he caught sight of the car’s make and color—not to mention the familiar patch of rust on the right wheel well, he sighed in relief. “Fucking finally.”

The car pulled to a stop, front tire bumping over the curb and onto the sidewalk as Allen grabbed the door handle. He yanked it open, the rusted hinges creaking loudly as he jumped into the passenger seat and slammed it shut again. The blast of warm air left his skin tingling, and he settled back into the seat with a sigh. “Take me home, already.”

The driver chuckled, taking a long drag off his cigarette as he eyed Allen. “Lovely greeting, boy. I see you’re in rare form tonight. Not even a ‘hello’ for me?”

Allen met that golden gaze with his own deadpan stare. “You were two hours late, Tyki. I could’ve gotten frostbite.”

Tyki snorted. “A bit dramatic, aren’t you?” He turned the wheel, hitting the gas and continuing down the road. When Allen didn’t reply, he extinguished the nub of cigarette in the ashtray and coughed. “Sorry I’m late, but I couldn’t leave earlier. I was on a hot streak.”

“I hope it was worth me almost freezing to death,” Allen grumbled, pulling his useless gloves off and warming his hands on the heater vent. He chaffed them together, hoping the friction would return the feeling back in them sooner.

“Not a bad haul, if I do say so myself.” Tyki dug into the inside pocket of his coat, then dropped a rolled wad of cash onto Allen’s lap. “This should get us through the next two months, if we’re careful.”

Allen’s eyes widened as he looked down at the roll of cash. Numb fingers forgotten, he grabbed the lump of money in his lap and stared, mouth agape. “…I feel like I’m dreaming. There has to be at least 3K here.”

“Three-thousand five-hundred and sixty-two, to be exact.” Tyki smirked, tapping his long fingers on the steering wheel. “I told you—I had a hot streak.”

“And here I was going to brag about the two-hundred-some I snatched off people at the club.” He ran his fingers over the edges of the bills, listening to the paper. “Now, as long as you don’t lose it, we’ll be fine.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Tyki mumbled, still grinning as he kept his eyes on the road. “After a haul like that, do you really think I’d risk going again for a while? If I get caught cheating at the poker tables, they’ll have me arrested for sure.”

Allen paused, rolling Tyki’s words over in his mind. The wad of cash burned in his fingers, flooding him with excitement. This money meant good food for a while, rent paid, utilities still functioning—

It meant he could stay alive for another few months.

His eyes drifted back to Tyki, street lights shining in through the windshield and sliding over his features as they drove down the deserted streets. “You know,” he began, keeping his gaze fixed on Tyki as he cautiously continued, “I could help at the casino. If we both worked it, we could—”

“No way, boy. I don’t want you mixed up in that shit.”

Crossing his arms with a frustrated sigh, Allen turned his eyes to the window, watching the desolate urban decay pass by. “You _know_ I could get us more money. I’m better at scamming people than you are.”

“Yes, you’re an excellent little grifter, but you’re not doing it. We’ve been through this.”

“But—”

“ _Allen_ ,” Tyki said, his tone darkening as he cut him off. “I said no.”

Dropping the cash in his lap, Allen let out another heavy sigh, but said nothing more on the matter. Tyki had his reasons, and damned good ones at that, but it didn’t mean that Allen wasn’t willing to take the risk—even if Tyki wasn’t. He stared out at the orange sodium street lights as they passed overhead, breath fogging up the window.

When they stopped at a red light, Tyki glanced over at Allen as he pouted in the passenger seat. “Don’t be so bummed out. We’re flush with cash right now. We should probably celebrate.”

“Hm. That reminds me,” Allen mumbled as he leaned back against his seat. “You won our little bet tonight.”

The light turned green, and Tyki continued driving, a grin spreading over his lips. “I suppose I did.” He hazarded a glance Allen’s way. “Does that mean I get my usual prize?”

Mood lightening at the ridiculous wording, Allen smiled, but refused to look back over at Tyki. “Yeah, but you know the rules—you have to buy me dinner first.”

“The usual?”

“You know me too well.”

Allen leaned against the door, face pressed up against the cold glass as Tyki continued to drive. They didn’t speak after that, and the only sounds between them were the road noise and the comforting beat of classic rock playing though the radio. His eyelids drooped as they drove, and Allen felt the deep tiredness in his body, a tiredness that had little to do with the late hour.

As Tyki turned into the McDonald’s parking lot, swinging up to the drive-thru, he nudged Allen. “Hey, you doing okay?”

“Just need some food. Blood sugar’s low,” he mumbled back, closing his eyes. He listened as Tyki put in their order, the same as it was every night they were out this late—two triple cheese burgers, two chicken sandwiches, two large fries, and a large vanilla shake. As soon as the food entered the car, Tyki tossed the bag into Allen’s lap and handed him the shake.

“Eat up, boy. I’m not carrying you up those apartment stairs again.” He pulled out of the lot, heading back home.

With a soft groan, Allen leaned back into the seat, shoving the straw into his mouth and sucking down a mouthful of vanilla shake. The creamy thickness hit his tongue like salvation, and he drank down as much as he could before a brain freeze could hit. Digging through the bag, he grabbed the first thing his fingers touched—a box of piping hot fries—and downed handfuls of them as fast as he could chew and swallow.

When the box was half empty, Tyki chuckled. “This is why I can’t take you anywhere nice.”

“You can’t take me anywhere nice because you dress like a hobo half the time,” Allen snapped back, shoving another handful of fries into his mouth. When he’d finished with them, he started in on his burger.

Distracted with his meal, Allen paid little attention to the buildings and stop signs that whizzed past his window. He worked through the bag of food, methodically eating until he’d devoured every last edible item. Just as he finished gobbling up his dinner, Tyki parked the car.

“Couldn’t even save me a fry, could you?” Tyki asked, more amused than angry as he hopped out of the car.

“You didn’t ask.” Allen tucked the wad of cash into his pocket before hopping out of the car and slamming the old, rusted door shut. He continued to suck down what was left of his shake. They walked down the crumbling, broken sidewalk, Allen just a few steps behind Tyki, and headed into the apartment complex. Three stories tall, it was an ancient building that should’ve been remodeled thirty years ago. The old brick walls were faded and chipped, damaged by the sun and time. Tyki unlocked the front entryway, the key sticking in the lock no less than two times before he managed to get the damned thing open. The stale warm air greeted them as they entered, dust tickling Allen’s nose as they headed up the stairs.

He’d eaten the food so quickly that his stomach groaned in protest, but his head already began to clear, and that nagging ache at the base of his skull had abated. He finished the last of his shake as they reached the third floor. Tyki fiddled with his keys before opening the door to their apartment. They entered, and Tyki turned on the light before kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

Their studio apartment was the epitome of minimalism. Nothing hung on the walls—no art or clocks or mirrors. Most of their belongings lived in cardboard boxes or duffel bags. Even after a year in the tiny living space, they hadn’t really moved in. The only furniture they owned was a queen sized mattress that stayed shoved against the far wall near the window and a table with two chairs that Allen had found in the alley one night. It wasn’t much, but it was all they had.

Chucking his empty cup into the garbage, Allen collapsed into the bed, the springs in the mattress groaning in protest. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his coat or boots.

Tyki chuckled, eyeing Allen’s limp form as he searched the cupboards for a clean glass. “You don’t seem like you’re up for anything tonight.”

“I’m fine,” Allen groaned, flipping over on his back and staring at the cracked plaster in the smoke-stained ceiling. “I just need to digest a little.”

“Or a lot. I can’t believe you ate all that food.”

“I hadn’t eaten all day. We don’t have any food here and I didn’t get any cash until after I worked the club.” He brushed back the white hair sticking to his forehead, letting out a long sigh. He would likely pay for his irregular diet tomorrow, but it was difficult to care at the moment.

Tyki filled a short tumbler with water from the faucet and drank it down, still watching Allen with a wary gaze. After a moment of silence between them, he moved to the tiny bathroom and shuffled through the medicine cabinet. When he returned, he had a bottle filled with clear liquid and a needle.

“C’mon, boy,” he said before kneeling on the mattress next to Allen. “If you didn’t bother to eat until just now, I know you didn’t take your meds.”

Allen sat up, sighing as Tyki filled the needle. He kicked off his boots, not caring as he shook loose clumps of mud dirtying the hardwood floor, then shed his coat as well. He pulled out the stolen money from his pockets before tossing the coat on the floor in a heap. “We should save it. I’ll be fine tonight.”

“You’re paler than a dead fish’s gut, and I’m not taking you to the hospital if you pass out. And we both know you can’t afford another hospital stay.” Once the needle was measured out, he handed it to Allen. “Go on now.”

With a frown marring his features, Allen took the needle and pushed up his shirt to reveal the soft expanse of his stomach. “I’m always pale,” he insisted before jabbing the needle into his gut. There was the initial sting of the metal piercing his flesh, but as long as he didn’t look down at the injection site, he wouldn’t feel the contents of his stomach threatening to come back up. The whole ordeal lasted only a few seconds, and when he pulled the needle from his gut, he handed it back to Tyki. “There, happy now?”

“Yes.” Tyki returned the medicine to the cabinet and disposed of the needle.

Allen tugged his shirt back down, pulling harder than needed as he laid back on the bed. He felt something hard jabbing into his back, maybe his phone or some other errant belonging stuck in the sheets, but didn’t care enough to yank it free. “That medicine is too expensive to take every day.” He mumbled the words under his breath, more to himself than to Tyki, but Tyki heard it anyway as he made his way back to the bed.

“I’d rather pay the extra money than wake up to you dead. Humor me.” He sat down, his weight sinking the mattress near Allen’s hip. Allen refused to meet his gaze, not wanting to see the worried look he knew Tyki couldn’t hide in those golden eyes. Instead, he let him take his left arm, warm fingers brushing along his skin. “How’s the arm?”

Allen tried not to wince as Tyki’s fingers brushed over the damaged skin. His nerves were shot to shit after too long without proper insulin regulation years ago, and he still couldn’t use his left arm properly after the damage. Sometimes he couldn’t feel anything in his arm, and sometimes he felt _too_ much, like each nerve ending was frayed like wire and every touch only aggravated already sensitive skin. “Fine.”

“Very convincing.” Tyki gave up on his probing touch and stretched out next to Allen on the bed. “How exactly are you such a good thief when you’re such a shitty liar?”

“Stop fretting over me like a fucking housewife,” Allen growled, sitting up sharply and glaring down at Tyki.

With a snort, Tyki rested his arm over his eyes. “I’ve been called _many_ things in my time, but _housewife_ is not one of them.”

“You know what I mean. You’re treating me like a child, like I’m made of goddamn glass. Stop it.”

Tyki inhaled, slow and even, as he let the silence simmer between them for a few seconds. He pulled the arm away from his face and met Allen’s pale eyes. “If you don’t want to be treated like a child, don’t act like one.”

Acid crawled up Allen’s throat as he bit back a nasty retort. _Child_ —as if he’d ever been given the opportunity to be one. Tyki knew that, and yet he still goaded him, asshole that he was. With a huff, Allen swung his leg over Tyki’s hip, straddling him as he braced his hands on Tyki’s chest and leaned in close. “Shut your mouth and fuck me already.”

With a derisive snort, Tyki grabbed Allen’s hips, fingers firm against his flesh. “So, I get my prize for bringing home the most cash?”

Allen’s nose twitched as he watched Tyki. He didn’t miss the guarded gaze he gave him, golden eyes barely hiding the deep worry nestled behind them. Allen didn’t want it—the worry, the _pity_. He didn’t want to be treated like he was weak, like he was broken, like he had one foot in the grave. “I wouldn’t welch on a bet.” A sly smile curled up on his lips, and he squeezed Tyki’s hips with his thighs.

“Liar.” One of Tyki’s hands slid up to cup Allen’s cheek, dark fingers brushing over his pale skin. “But I like the sound of that. Don’t hold back on me, boy.”

Allen’s smile grew as his hand snaked up to cup over Tyki’s as he held his face. He leaned in closer and without another word, he met their lips in a firm, bold kiss, tongue slipping into Tyki’s mouth without hesitation.

Tyki’s mouth always tasted of cigarettes, dry and warm. His chapped lips molded to Allen’s, the heat between them stirring as they shared breath and saliva and skin. One of Tyki’s hands slid into Allen’s hair, fingers carding through the silvery strands drained of color years ago. He tugged just enough to tilt Allen’s head and deepen their kiss, drinking down the moan that crawled up Allen’s throat.

 Rocking his hips, Allen groaned at the friction, soft as it was. He dug his fingers into the sheets on either side of Tyki, anchoring himself in place as he explored his mouth. Their lips grew slick with spit as they kissed, and Allen’s breath hitched as Tyki’s free hand slipped under his shirt. Cool digits caressed his back, running up each ridge of his spine and sending a pleasant chill along Allen’s skin. He broke their kiss long enough to suck in a gulp of air, heart already pounding in his ears. He felt dizzy, though he couldn’t say for certain whether it was due to their activities or his body’s weakening state.

Tyki took the opportunity to latch onto Allen’s neck, sucking a dark bruise into his pale skin. A soft gasp flew past Allen’s lips, and he dug his fingers deeper into the sheets. “Aah—Tyki,” he moaned, the sound of his voice echoing off the bare walls of the apartment.

Chuckling, Tyki nipped at Allen’s flesh, then licked up until he found his ear. He sucked at the lobe, teasing it with his teeth and tongue as Allen began to squirm on top of him. They were both half-hard already, bodies rubbing against each other in mutual need.

With a sigh, Allen gave in to Tyki’s touch, unable to hold back another moan. Goosebumps prickled up his arms, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end—excited and impatient to move things forward.

After extracting himself from Tyki’s grip, Allen sat up, lightheaded from the attention, and worked open the buttons of Tyki’s shirt in fast succession. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Tyki continued to smooth his hands over Allen’s back. “Oh? And how many clothes should I be wearing?”

“If you have to ask that, you’re dumber than I thought.” As he popped the last button off, he pushed open Tyki’s shirt, hands smoothing over the taut skin of his chest and stomach. Allen stared, lust bare in his silver eyes, and bit his lip as he decided exactly how he wanted to proceed.

Letting out a huff, Tyki shook his head. “Instead of insulting me, why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use?”

Allen grinned, catching the amused look on Tyki’s face as he shifted back. He sat on Tyki’s thighs, then worked open his pants. Deft fingers undressed him in seconds, and as Allen laid his eyes on the bulge concealed by the thin fabric of Tyki’s boxers, he swallowed—mouth already wet with anticipation.

Sliding down further, Allen settled in between Tyki’s thighs, tugging down his underwear. His cheeks flushed as he watched Tyki’s dick spring out of his boxers, hard and ready for attention. Licking his lips, Allen leaned in and took a tentative lick at the head.

Tyki relaxed back against the bedding, eyes closed as a groan rumbled deep in his throat. He rested his hand on Allen’s head again, fingers threading through silken locks. The simple gesture emboldened Allen. He parted his lips and took Tyki’s length in his mouth, sucking it down until the tip brushed the back of his throat.

Stifling a gasp, Tyki bit down on his lip. His hips twitched up into the wet heat of Allen’s mouth. The quick motion triggered Allen’s gag reflex, but he pulled back just enough to calm it. With his hands on Tyki’s hips to keep him firmly in place, Allen began to work his mouth over his hard shaft.

Spit slicked his dick, easing the slide of Allen’s lips over stiff flesh. He sighed through his nose, a soft whine collecting in the back of his throat as he worked. The heady taste of Tyki’s cock in his mouth was one he was intimately familiar with. His tongue smoothed over each ridge and curve, hints of precum hitting his taste buds.

Tyki tightened his hold on Allen’s hair, pushing him down onto his cock. He grinned as he sat up just enough to watch Allen take him in. “C’mon, boy. Don’t hold back.”

Allen winced and moaned as Tyki tugged his hair, the dull pain leaving him flushed with excitement. He felt himself grow harder from the rough treatment, dick straining in his pants. Unable to touch himself, he rutted against Tyki’s leg, bobbing his head faster as he worked over Tyki’s cock.

He listened to Tyki’s breath, waiting to hear the right hitch in it, the shuddered inhalations, the loss of control. It took a few minutes, his tongue and lips moving over Tyki’s stiff flesh with ease, taking him in as if his mouth were made for it. But as soon as Allen heard him begin to succumb to passion, he pulled off Tyki’s length and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tyki stared up at him, golden eyes indignant. “Better have a good reason for stopping.”

Allen ignored the frustrated comment and crawled over to the side of the bed. He fished around until he found a well-loved bottle of lubricant and a condom. “Don’t get your panties in a wad. I won’t leave you hanging.” He leaned in and kissed Tyki again, the taste of salt on his lips and tongue. “Just thought you might want something more than a blowjob.”

Tossing the condom on Tyki’s bare chest, he went about stripping out of his own clothing, fingers trembling as he worked his shirt and pants off. Tyki sat up with him, kissing over his neck and shoulders as he undressed, hands roaming along each newly revealed stretch of skin. Shivering against the press of Tyki’s fingers on his hips and the cool air in the room, Allen wiggled out of his pants before crawling back into Tyki’s lap.

“You want the honors, or shall I?” he asked, pressing the near empty bottle of lube into Tyki’s palm.

“When have you ever known me to refuse opening you up?” Tyki purred into his ear, sliding his free hand over Allen’s naked thigh.

Tyki’s pants were still half on, and the rough fabric of his jeans chaffed Allen’s thighs. After he took the bottle, Allen wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling in close as his legs curled around his hips. Tyki smoothed his hand up Allen’s back in a soft, soothing gesture before popping open the bottle and covering his fingers in the slick substance.

Allen closed his eyes and pressed his face into Tyki’s neck when he felt cool, wet fingers press up against his entrance. Tyki rubbed the tight flesh at first, easing Allen into the intrusive feeling before pushing the first finger past the ring of muscle. His shoulders twitched at the pressure and he clung to Tyki tighter.

“Easy,” Tyki mumbled, and Allen felt the deep rumble of his words against his chest as he held him close. “I got you.”

Doing his best to relax, Allen kissed over Tyki’s neck and shoulder, nipping at his skin to distract himself from Tyki’s ministrations. One finger soon became two in Allen’s backside, pushing knuckle deep into him and moving with a slow precision that annoyed him more than anything else. It didn’t hurt so much as felt weird—like it always did when something was shoved inside of him, be it fingers, a dick, or any number of toys that he and Tyki had gotten their hands on.

But the gentle stretching turned Allen’s insides into goo, heat swimming in his belly and precum oozing from the head of his cock as it rubbed against Tyki’s stomach. He tried not to complain about how slow Tyki moved, knowing he’d take it even slower if Allen bitched, but the needy whines and mewls crawling up his throat were good enough indication that he was quickly losing his composure and wanted things to move to the next stage.

Still, Tyki persisted with his slow foreplay, scissoring his fingers in Allen’s ass and stretching him wide over and over again until he could’ve taken two dicks at once. Allen’s breath grew erratic, uneven, and he dug his fingers into Tyki’s back. He rocked his hips, fucking himself down onto Tyki’s fingers and biting his lip in a futile effort to cease the desperate noises escaping his throat. He felt the brush of those long, thick digits against prostate—teasing him, but never giving him enough stimulation to soothe that itch deep inside.

“Mmm,” Tyki hummed, pressing a kiss to Allen’s shoulder. “You sound ready.”

“I _am_ ,” Allen huffed, squeezing his eyes shut as Tyki twisted his fingers again. An excited shiver ran along his spine and his thighs tightened around Tyki’s waist.

With a laugh, Tyki slipped his fingers free, the slick squelching sound grating on Allen’s ears as he felt the void where he’d once been filled. Tyki grabbed the untouched condom next to him in the sheets and unwrapped it. The sound of crinkling foil never sounded so delightful to Allen’s ears.

“How do you want it, boy?” he asked, rolling the condom over his stiff cock.

Allen moved his legs, knees planting into the mattress on either side of Tyki’s hips. He took a breath to calm the excitement ready to explode in his chest. “Don’t move—sit like this.” He curled his fingers into Tyki’s dark hair, tugging on the strands at the nape of his neck.

“Gonna do all the work for me, eh?” Tyki grinned and kissed along Allen’s jaw. “I suppose I’ll let you—for now.”

Allen let out a short, dry laugh. “Generous of you,” he said, sarcasm thick in his voice. Tired of waiting, he shifted his hips until Tyki’s cock pressed up against his entrance. He bit his lip as he sank down onto it, the hard length filling him up until he bottomed out. He let out a shuddered breath, a whine building up in the back of his throat at the stretch. No matter how many times they’d fucked, the initial penetration always left him breathless.

Tyki smoothed a hand up Allen’s back, the gesture soft and reassuring as Allen acclimated to the hefty girth filling his backside. He planted more kisses along Allen’s neck and shoulder. “You always take me so well,” Tyki mumbled into his skin, a smile curling up on his lips. “Perfect.”

Allen’s fingers tightened in Tyki’s hair as he attempted to even out his breath. Tyki’s words washed over him like sunshine, gentle and warm. When his body had grown accustomed to the thick dick firmly lodged inside him, Allen lifted himself up with trembling thighs until the tip of Tyki’s cock only just penetrated the tight ring of muscle, then thrust himself back down in one fluid motion, filling himself back up and pulling a choked cry from his lips. Tyki rested a hand on the small of Allen’s back. He waited a few seconds before repeating the motion, moving up, then down again. The friction left a tingling sensation to crawl up his back and down his limbs, and on the next pass, it only doubled in intensity. The burn of discomfort faded, quickly chased away by that full, warm sensation deep in his guts.

Closing his eyes, Tyki pressed his face into the crook of Allen’s neck, breathing in his scent and clinging to his lithe body. “Damn, boy,” he whispered, fingers digging into his hips.

Without pause, Allen continued to fuck himself onto Tyki’s cock, the slick sound of their bodies joining assaulting Allen’s ears. He gasped at each pass of his hips, yanking on Tyki’s hair as he moved. If Tyki minded, he didn’t say. Allen rocked his hips faster, hot pleasure flooding his veins and tainting his blood with desire, with a deep-seated need for more and more.

Tyki’s cock brushed up against his prostate with each thrust of Allen’s hips. That coupled with the friction of his own cock rubbing against Tyki’s stomach only pushed him to move faster, to chase down that sweet satisfaction.

“Shit,” Tyki groaned, nails digging into Allen’s flesh as he shivered. “You keep going like that, and I’ll cum.”

Allen gave an out-of-breath laugh, fucking himself down harder onto Tyki. “Isn’t that the point?” he snapped back, still bearing down on that hot rod of flesh between his legs.

“You little—” Tyki moaned, cutting himself off as he fought to regain his coherency. When he found his composure, he grabbed Allen’s hips and flipped their bodies, pinning Allen back against the mattress. His pants, still only half on at that point, fell down his thighs as he rutted into Allen.

“Not fair,” Allen spat out. He grabbed Tyki’s shoulders and tried to force their positions back, but Tyki’s larger, heavier frame easily outmatched him. “I said not to move.”

“What can I say? I’m impatient.” He pounded into Allen’s ass with unwavering speed, the old mattress springs squeaking with the force of it.

Allen closed his eyes, mouth agape as he moaned and cried with each thrust of Tyki’s hips. His nails dug into Tyki’s shoulders, crescent-shaped marks littering his skin. With legs spread wide to take him in, Allen felt himself grow harder and more desperate for that final release.

Tyki laughed, the sound caught between breaths as he fucked Allen. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up,” Allen growled out, glaring up at Tyki as he snaked his hand between their stomachs and grabbed his throbbing cock. His thumb pressed against the tip, smearing the thick globs of precum clinging to his skin. With a moan, he stroked himself in time to Tyki’s thrusts, that burning need building just behind his navel with each passing second.

They continued on, bodies locked together in lust as they rocked against each other. Tyki’s grunts of exertion mingled with Allen’s wanton moans, and the mattress continued to creak and groan with their frantic pace. With one hand on the bed to brace himself, and the other on Allen’s hip to hold him steady, Tyki worked into him with abandon. The air between them scorched with hot breaths and sweaty skin, with want and need. Allen panted as he stroked himself, silver eyes locked on Tyki’s.

His heart thudded faster in his chest, face flushed bright pink as he edged closer and closer to completion. Each push and pull of Tyki’s hips dragged more noises from Allen’s throat, each more desperate than the last, until finally the pinched, tight feeling in his stomach snapped like a rubber band. He arched his back and came past his fingers, over his stomach. His white seed stuck to his skin, covering him with the salty mess. Tyki bore down on him harder than before, as if spurred on by his completion. He came not long after, head dipping down to rest against Allen’s shoulder as he milked the last of his orgasm, hips twitching erratically.

Allen took a deep breath, fingers uncurling from his spent dick, and melted back into the sheets. His heart slowed down, the high of his orgasm fading little by little. Tyki panted into his neck, still catching his breath and holding himself up with shaking limbs. After a moment, he eased himself up, untangling their limbs and sliding out of Allen’s backside. He disposed of the condom and grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor, wiping the mess off Allen’s stomach.

“Ugh,” Allen groaned, cleaning off his hand with the shirt as well before tossing it back onto the floor. “That’s disgusting.”

Tyki shrugged and collapsed back on the bed next to Allen, pulling him in close and nuzzling the side of his face. “Did you want to shower?”

With a sigh, Allen curled in closer, tangling his legs with Tyki’s. “No. Too tired.” He didn’t want to admit that it was likely his medicine finally working its way through his system that sapped his energy, but it was late enough that he could feign the time getting to him instead. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Running his fingers through Allen’s hair, Tyki hummed in acknowledgment. “Speaking of tomorrow, did you want to do something? We got the cash to treat ourselves for once.”

Allen closed his eyes and smiled. “I’ve always wanted to know what lobster tastes like.”

Tyki chuckled and pulled him closer. “Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! It's another nod to the Delinquent AU I'm going to be writing *at some point.* Feel free to ask me about it. ;A:


End file.
